Hart & Soul
by Aviv b
Summary: When Jack leaves with the Doctor, Ianto finds comfort from an unexpected source.


**Summary: **When Jack leaves with the Doctor, Ianto finds comfort from an unexpected source. Written for a schmoop bingo challenge on Live Journal - the prompt was 'spooning.' 

A/N: Written as a standalone this story could be viewed as a 'Turn Left" story from my Ianto's Journey verse (au). In IJ, Jack leaves with the Doctor and doesn't return for several years. Ianto is devastated and eventually moves to London to be part of the newly constructed Torchwood One.

What would have happened if Ianto had contacted John Hart instead of moving? Recall that Hart visited earth to seduce Jack away from Ianto and ended up seducing them both. Don't remember? You can refresh your memory by reading Have a Hart (adult rated).

So Jack's gone, Ianto's in bad shape and contacts Captain Hart to help him find Jack….

* * *

Ianto trudged home after another day at the Hub. The rest of the team had really let him have it for falling asleep at work…again. And he couldn't deny what Owen had said to him about putting the Team at risk with his inattentiveness.

If only he could sleep. He always slept best when he and Jack were together one of them spooned around the other. But now whenever he got into bed he felt adrift and his thoughts would begin to spin. Where was Jack? Why did he leave with the Doctor? Would he ever come back? And finally, why hadn't John Hart responded to his signal?

"Ooof…sorry, sorry," Ianto said as he walked head down into another pedestrian.

"Not the greeting I hoped for, Eye-Candy."

"You came, you actually came."

"I may be a conman, a murderer, a sometime drug runner and all round bastard but my word is sacred," John said looking a little hurt.

Ianto snorted. "I'm not even going to ask how rehab went this time around."

"Which one, murder, extortion, drug, sex, or kidnapping rehab?"

Ianto raised one eyebrow. "Ok," John sighed, "I failed at all of them. Still, I'm here, and what's this with Jack leaving?"

Ianto explained about Jacks disappearance with the Tardis, the missing hand, everything that had gone on not long after John's last visit.

"Hmm…don't know if I can do anything to help you. If he's with the Doctor they could be anywhere across the space-time continuum. Tell you what though, let's go to the Hub and see what we can figure out."

"Might not be the best idea. The others don't seem to like you very much."

"What? What did I do to them? Now I can remember doing a number of things to you," John purred suggestively, "but besides trying to feel Gwen up, I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong."

Ianto snorted.

"Ok, so I ate some of the blowfish that Owen was dissecting. It was fresh. Do you know that blowfish sushi costs about $1.2 million credits per pound right now on the black market? And Owen wanted to just cut it up and then throw it away," John said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, and what about Tosh."

"What about her? I didn't touch the lady. I didn't mess with her programs, what's she got to be angry about?"

"Do recall what you called her?"

"Uh…let me…oh…yeah, Ice Queen wasn't it?" Ianto nodded. "Well I call you Eye-Candy..."

"You do not tell a woman that she is frigid when she refuses your advances. It's considered bad form." John sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically.

In the end there wasn't any choice but to go back to the Hub. They waited until past midnight when hopefully no one else would be there. John Hart watched the CCTV of Jack running after the Tardis and examined older video where he could see the Hand in the vat that Jack kept in his office.

"I'm afraid that I can't help you. Like I said they could be anywhere. And it looks to me like the Doctor did not invite Jack to go with him. If you watch closely," he continued, stopping the video feed, "there…you can see that he's actually hanging onto the Tardis as it dematerialized. Don't even know if he could have survived that."

Ianto turned to John in horror. John shrugged. "I'm not having one off on you; I honestly don't know if it is possible to hang onto the Tardis as it moves through time and space.

They left the Hub and ended up in a local pub drinking shots. Ianto knew he was drinking too much, but he pushed away thoughts of caution as he felt increasingly numb. Finally, John sighed and pulled Ianto to his feet. "Yeah, I think you've had enough. Let's get you home before you end up sick or unconscious."

"Don't wanna go home. Nothing there, I'm lonely. Come home with me."

"Listen Eye-Candy, I'd love to come home with you but I'm not sure what you're offering here."

"Me. I'm offering me."

John closed his eyes. Oh goddess, he could still remember how Ianto's cock tasted and how their bodies had moved together as he had fucked the delectable young man. He wanted this. He wanted this bad. But something about the lost look in Ianto's eyes made him hesitate.

"I'll tell you what. I'll take you home. You'll sleep. If you still feel the same way in the morning, we'll go somewhere away from here and have some fun.

"Can't leave. Team needs me."

"Now that's the beauty of moving through time and space. You can be gone and back and no one will be the wiser."

They got back to Ianto's flat just in time for Ianto to pass out. John undressed Ianto, tucked him into bed and watched him sleep. _'Hell, I can behave,' _John thought as he quickly took his clothes off, got under the covers and spooned up against Ianto's back.

"I still feel a little guilty about leaving the Team."

Why? You called, told them you had a family emergency and that you'd be back in a day or two. They'll never know the difference," John smiled as he looked at Ianto. They stood at the balcony of their luxury suite in the city of Honolulu Redux looking at the beach. John was spooned against Ianto's back and rubbed up against him seductively.

Ianto sighed as John turned him around and kissed him breathless. "Come back to bed," John teased, "we have all the time in the world." Ianto allowed himself to be pulled back into bed. He couldn't resist John. The smell of spiced red wine and dark chocolate surround him as John straddled him and lightly bit his collarbone.

"Duw, so good," Ianto moaned.

Yeah, you really like my mods, don't you," John teased. Ianto blushed. "And I know exactly which combinations you favor so relax and let me love you up." Ianto actually had several combinations he was fond of (John's expanding cock up his arse with a tentacle wound around his own dick delaying his organism, and the cock with pulsing mode that John would line up perfectly with his prostate were just two of them). But in either case, Ianto preferred John to spoon against him while they fucked. John lifted Ianto's top leg and slid home. Mods made preparation unnecessary and John could provide all the lubrication they needed and change size or shape at will.

Afterwards they cleaned each other up and drifted off with Ianto spooning against John. John laughed as he pulled Ianto's arm tight around his chest. "I swear Eye-Candy; sometimes I think you let me fuck you just so you can hold me afterwards."

Ianto pulled John back into a tighter embrace. "I feel safe like this, like no one can hurt me."

John felt an unexpected twinge in his chest. His partners always got ridden well, but Ianto remained one of the rare ones who could see past the physical and right into John's very soul. John would never admit it, but being held like this made him feel grounded, like he wasn't perhaps such an evil person. '_Nah, I am evil,' _John snorted, '_but I somehow feel protective of this young man.'_

"What?" Ianto asked, responding to John's didn't answer but moved so that Ianto could burrow his head in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Just like you holding me, feeling your warmth against my back."

"Not to mention other places."

"Yeah," John said. Before Ianto could protest John rolled them both over so now he was wrapped around Ianto, rubbing his dick between Ianto's arse cheeks. "Oh baby." John moved his hand down to Ianto's hardening cock.

"John, we've already had three goes this morning."

"Shhh, Eye-Candy, just close your eyes and let me stroke you off." Ianto did as he was told and John stroked him while whispering in his ear. "Beautiful, so beautiful Ianto."

As Ianto continued to thrust into John's hand, John frotted Ianto. John peaked quickly and as he came he mumbled something in a language that Ianto didn't understand and gave Ianto's cock several hard pulls, sending him over the edge as well. They both fell into a contented slumber.

A month passed and then three and finally Ianto asked to go home. John was disappointed but somehow had known that it was bound to happen. Ianto was a 21st century man, and no matter how good it felt to spend days on end in bed spooning in post-orgasmic bliss, he eventually missed his home and his friends and his job such as it was.

John sighed as he held Ianto to him one last time. "This should get you back a few days after we left," he said as he activated his vortex manipulator. They ended up a few blocks from the Plaz, three days after Ianto had left.

"I'm going to miss you Eye-Candy," John said kissing him a final time.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too," Ianto replied suddenly tightening his grip on John's shoulders.

John stepped back and fiddled with his wrist strap. "I love you Jones, Ianto Jones. And don't you ever forget me." And then he was gone.

As Ianto began the short walk to the Hub, he realized that he felt good - content, his soul at peace and most importantly loved. He smiled. Who would have thought that John Hart could have provided the comfort he needed.

The Team was relieved when he told them that his cousin's emergency appendectomy had turned out fine. He went about his tasks, humming to himself. They all commented on his improved attitude and focus. Ianto just smiled. '_If they only knew.'_

Privately they commented on the strong, but not unpleasant scent of spiced red wine and dark chocolate emanating from Ianto for several days. They smiled as they watched him putter around the Hub. Only one person they knew had that aroma.

"Wonder if we could synthesize John Hart's pheromones and sell him as an anti-depressant," Owen quipped a few nights later at the pub.

Gwen was not amused. "More like a date rape drug I should think. The man is all pushy and grabby."

"No kidding. Do you remember that he called me an Ice Queen last time he was here?"

"Well you did kick him in the balls when he tried to kiss you," Owen reminded her.

"He deserved it."

"He certainly did," Gwen concurred.

"Well yeah, but we should be grateful for him helping Ianto. He certainly gave Ianto the kick in the pants he needed to get over Jack."

"I'd say multiple kicks given the way he's been walking," Gwen snarked.

"Ok come on you two, stop it," Tosh said laughing.

Owen grinned. "Could be worse. Could have said it takes a strong Hart to recover from a broken heart."

"Or just observe that sometimes the Heart of darkness is the Hart of (de)light," Gwen quipped.

Owen wasn't done. "How about Have a H(e)art?"

"No thanks, Ianto already did," Gwen replied.

Tosh almost spit out the last of her beer. "No more you two. Who's up for another round," she said as she got up and began to walk towards the bar.


End file.
